Unconditional
by Clever Ink Slinger
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and oneshots about the unconditional love the Molly Weasley has for her son and his boyfriend. It was a relationship they had been trying to hide from everyone. But, when she finds out about the love they share for each other, she embraces them for who they really are.
1. She Sees

**Title: **She Sees  
**Category:** Books - Harry Potter  
**Challenge(s):** Becoming A Wizard Challenge – Petunia's Chore 1**  
Prompt(s): **The word "sleep"  
**Length:** Drabble – 100 words!  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing or Characters: **Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter  
**Thanks: **To my amazing beta Kyla, who always remind me to paint a picture with my words, not just tell a story. Thank you Kyla!  
**Disclaimer:** Though it pains me to say so, I do not own the rights to anything that belongs to the Harry Potter universe, nor do I make any money from writing about them. The only thing(s) that I can claim as mine own are the ideas and/or characters created by me that may be woven into the wonderful world of all that is Harry Potter. Everything else is used in the spirit of good-natured fun or naughty shenanigans. What can I say? I just like to play!

* * *

**She Sees**

Mrs. Weasley could hardly believe her eyes when she spied Harry and Ron having a snog in the back garden. They'd been friends for many years and never once had she suspected that either boy flew their broomsticks in that direction. It did not bother Molly to see them kissing beneath the brilliant radiance of the moon. Actually, Molly was delighted. Ron couldn't have picked a finer boy to share his heart with. She could feel it within her own heart that they were meant for each other. Smiling, Molly left them be and went upstairs to get some sleep.


	2. She Knows

**Title: **She Knows  
**Category:** Books - Harry Potter  
**Challenge(s):** The Becoming A Wizard Challenge – Petunia's Chore 2  
**Prompt(s): **The Word "Food"  
**Length:** Drabble – 200 words!  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing or Characters:** Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter!  
**Thanks:** To my amazing beta Kyla, who always remind me to paint a picture with my words, not just tell a story. Thank you Kyla!  
**Disclaimer:** Though it pains me to say so, I do not own the rights to anything that belongs to the Harry Potter universe, nor do I make any money from writing about them. The only thing(s) that I can claim as mine own are the ideas and/or characters created by me that may be woven into the wonderful world of all that is Harry Potter. Everything else is used in the spirit of good-natured fun or naughty shenanigans. What can I say? I just like to play!

* * *

**She Knows**

The next morning Ron and Harry found themselves the last to the kitchen table. Molly was finishing up a pan of sausages when they sat down with the rest of the family. Turning a kind smile to them, she said, "Eat up boys, we have a lot that needs done today. A busy trip to Diagon Alley is in store. I trust you slept well?"

The boys shared a looked that clearly asked if there was a chance that Mrs. Weasley knew about what they had been up to the previous evening. She smiled at them and set about dishing up a plate of food for herself.

"Erm…we slept fine," Ron muttered, skewing a sausage as he did so.

Harry placed two pancakes on his plate and said, "Yeah, I haven't had such a nice night's sleep." He raised his emerald gaze to meet Molly's.

It was clear to her that Harry was testing her, seeing how much she knew. With a gentle smile she said, "I'm glad to hear that, dear. I'd hate to think that you might not be enjoying your visit."

Both Harry and Ron blushed at her words, realizing that Mrs. Weasley knew their little secret.


	3. She Speaks

****Title: ****She Speaks  
****Category: ****Books - Harry Potter  
****Challenge(s): ****Becoming A Wizard Challenge: Petunia's Chore 3  
****Prompt(s):****Use the prompt "clean"  
****Length:****Drabble – 400 words!  
****Rating:****K  
****Pairing or Characters:****Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Molly Weasley.  
****Thanks:****To my amazing beta Kyla, who always remind me to paint a picture with my words, not just tell a story. Thank you Kyla!  
****Disclaimer:****Though it pains me to say so, I do not own the rights to anything that belongs to the Harry Potter universe, nor do I make any money from writing about them. The only thing(s) that I can claim as mine own are the ideas and/or characters created by me that may be woven into the wonderful world of all that is Harry Potter. Everything else is used in the spirit of good-natured fun or naughty shenanigans. What can I say? I just like to play!

* * *

****She Speaks****

Molly was sitting in the living room folding new robes for each of the school trunks lying open before her when Harry and Ron made their way in. Each was carrying a stack of books that they purchased earlier that afternoon in Diagon Alley. She watched in silence as Harry and Ron both placed their books into their own trunks before sitting on the worn down couch across from her. She could feel their eyes on her as she folded up the last stack of robes and began organizing them within Ginny's trunk. After a moment, Molly stopped what she was doing and turned her umber gaze toward them.

"Have you boys got everything?" Molly asked with a warm smile.

Ron seemed to be considering the question, but Harry was simply staring at her with an inquisitive expression on his face. After a moment he asked, "Mrs. Weasley, you know about us, don't you?"

Molly considered telling him that she didn't know what he was talking about. However, if they thought she didn't know, they might not ever admit that they were a couple. She didn't want either of them feeling as if they had to hide how they truly felt. Climbing to her feet, Molly went over and bent down in front of them. She smiled at them once more and placed a hand on each of their cheeks. In a motherly tone she said, "Yes boys, I know. I just don't know why you felt the need to hide it, though. Do you think being together is something to be ashamed of?"

Both of them looked at her with wide eyes. Clearly they were surprised by her response. Ron took a deep breath and said, "No…erm…we just didn't want…to disappoint anybody."

Molly expression fell to one of sympathy, "You shouldn't ever worry about disappointing me. You're my boys and no matter what happens, I won't be disappointed in either of you."

Harry hugged her tightly, "Mrs. Weasley, you don't know just how much that means to me."

Molly laughed, "I'm glad to hear it, Harry dear." She pulled Ron into their hug and held them both close. After a moment she said, "Now that we've cleared the air, you boys still need to clean the rubbish out of your school trunks."

"But, Mum…" Ron whined.

"Right now, Ronald. When you've finished, we're having supper in the garden. "


End file.
